


Truth or Dare

by Horney_little_piss_baby (Big_Skelly_Energy)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Its you and your alternate selves, Multi, at least not yet, au sans - Freeform, no beta we die like men, no paps in this fic., only sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Skelly_Energy/pseuds/Horney_little_piss_baby
Summary: This is a fic for me. if you like it thats ur issue. bone boy fucker.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Here is the idea: You, your alternate selves, sans, and his alternate selves are all bored and horny! So you decide to play a game - truth or dare.

This is not well written: it is a fic in which i'm describing the setting, plot, and characters before the fic. So fair warning. EXPLICIT. IN EVERY CHAPTER.

Setting: I dont know, its not important, its in wherever is convenient to the plot at any point in time

Characters:

Underfell: 

**Sans: Red**

**You: Tank**

Undertale:

Sans: sans, classic

You: Mc, vanilla, OG

Horrortale (soft):

_ Sans: Mars _

_ You: Bear, Plush _

Things to note: 

Y/N is referred to in female pronouns and has female genitals

Sans’s are bara (classic is 6’ red is 6’ 5” Mars is like...chonk, no exact size just kinda L O R G E)

Im not bad at writing but I am not going to proofread.

Each chap is pretty short bc i do them during the times im horneyyyyy and supposed to be asleep…..   
If you want another Au in there ask, no guarantees tho


	2. In which the fuckers from Underfell are reliving middle school because they are little bastard babys together.

“ **Ughhhhh fine. Ill spin it first.** ” Tank rolls her eyes and spins the bottle that is wobbling in the middle of the floor. “Sans. Truth or dare?” She asks with a shark toothed grin.

“Uhh..truth first i guess.” 

“ **Hmm** ” Tank coughs but calls sans a coward, really clearly, in the middle. “ **How old were you when you lost your virginity?** ”

“fuck starting with the hard questions huh? i was 22.”

“ **‘nilla! damn! you are a** **_LOSER_ ** **arn’t ya** ’” Red laughs.

“ _ Come on now. Stop being mean to him! He just waited till it was right. Thats better than not waiting long enough!!” _ Bear exclames, to which Mars agrees with a few nods.

“Babe! That was when we got together! Did I pop your little skele-cherry?” Mc asks after a second of thinking.

“..............................yeah….” Sans spins the bottle in order to escape the cage of emotional vulnerability he almost tapped himself in. Same buddy, same. “tank, right back atch’a. truth or dare?”

“ **Dare. Because im not a** **_pussy,_ ** ” Tank says, giving Red a fist bump. Sans thinks for a little, looking between Red and Tank before calmly speaking.

“sit in reds lap for three turns,” as he says this he watches two people have two very different expressions grow on their faces at once. Red gets a stupid, pervy grin and Tank blushes and scowls at him before plopping herself in reds lap, wriggling, to get herself comfortable. Yes, she knows what shes doing, yes, she wants that to happen, and yes, its working. Reds face contorts a little when her tailbone drags heavily across his pelvic bone and leaves when her ass is right in his face to lean over and spin the bottle again. 

“ **EYYYYYYY there Bear! Truth or dare??!** ” Tank asks triumphantly, settling back in to her bony throne.

“ _ Hmm, I think for number one I have to do dare…” _

“ **SEE NILLA!!”** Red and Tank say together. 

“ **I dare you…..to…...flash us them mommy milkers.** ” Tank says, flashing a V with her tongue in the middle.

“ _ Uh...okay?”  _ Bear, commonly also called plushy, did not get that name for being boney. While having big ‘ol mommy milkers she also has filled out curves and folds of chub. Although some frown on this body type (unjustified) Mars (the rest of the boys as well but H E) has an adoration for her cute rolls and curves. She pulls her bra above her tittys and pulls it back down, with some wrestling. She  _ does _ notice the huge skeleton with little heart shaped eyelights drooling to her right, why do you ask?

“ _ Oh! Red! How delightful! I was thinking about one for you!” _


End file.
